Ruin
Ruin (ルイン) is a Holy Knight belonging to the infamous Weird Fangs stationed at Baste Dungeon; he aided in the capture of the Deadly Sin, Ban. Appearance Nothing of Ruin's facial appearance is known. He wears a suit of armor, his helmet looks like a human face with white eyes and long hair with 22 holes on both sides of the helmet, he has black shoulder plates that curves inward, a flower design on his breast plate, a long black skirt that reach to the floor, and metal boots. Beneath his armor, he is shown to have a set of well-developed abdominal muscles (six-pack). Personality Ruin is cruel and manipulitive. He doesn't care who he hurt and even laughs as he does it. He also enjoys to see the face of a young girl writhing in pain. History 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, Ruin and the three other members of the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where Ruin remained as one of the dungeon's four guardians. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc The guards that are guarding Ban mention that he along with the Weird Fangs are at the Baste Dungeon. Baste Dungeon Ruin is at the Baste Dungeon when Friesia finds Diane. He asks Friesia where he is going to which Friesia responds by saying he is going to make the first strike. Later after Golgius returns from his mission, Ruin meets up with Golgius along with Friesia. Later he hypnotises both Diane and Meliodas into fighting each other. He then reveals himself to Elizabeth, after she protected him while disguised as a young boy. He then starts to hit Elizabeth as she tries to get him to turn them back. He then tells her how he hypotised them but realizes that Elizabeth had taken it back. He then tries to getit back but Meliodas stops him. Ruin is the shocked that the spell was broken and backs off. He then sends Meliodas flying while his back was turned. He then slams Meliodas into the ground and picks him up but Meliodas punches him in the Baste ungeon wall. Ruin then laughs and walks to Meliodas. He then explains that all the Holy Knight have magic inbued in their blood and starts to punch Meliodas. He is then shocked when Meliodas gets up and destroys a part of his armor. Ruin then gets up and tells Meliodas that the armor is nothing compaired to his skin, as he hardens it. he then asks what Meliodas is going to do now, but he is easily punched and send flying into the wall of the Baste Dungeon again. Abilities/Equipment Ruin like all other Holy Knights have magic imbued within their bodies. Ruin is a strong fighter as he was able to defeat ban of the Seven Deadly Sins along with the other Weird Fangs. He is also able to hypnotise his opponent into attack his comrade. Weapons He wields a circular staff which has a bell hanging at the center of the ring shaped head. The bell appears to be key for Ruin's illusions to function. Abilities *'Illusions:' He is capable of creating illusions and causing potential hypnotism to deceive other people. His powers are fairly strong as they are even able to delude the Meliodas and Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins. *'Skin Hardening:' He is capable of hardening his skin but this proves worthless as Meliodas easily wounds him with a single punch. Relationships Weird Fangs Friesia Ruin and Friesia are members of the Weird Fangs. Golgius Ruin and Golgius are members of the Weird Fangs. Jude Ruin and Jude are members of the Weird Fangs. Trivia *Ruin has a unique laugh (Fwah Fwah). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Weird Fangs Category:Knights